1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a networking connector; more particularly, to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) 3.0 connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB connectors are one of most commonly used networking connectors. Many computer peripherals are equipped with USB connectors for data transfer.
In particular, the USB 3.0 connector is designed to be backwards compatible with USB 2.0 connector. For smaller devices, the USB 3.0 Micro-B connectors have been developed. The micro-B type connectors are thinner, which are ideal for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones.
However, current USB 3.0 connectors (e.g. micro-B type) are made in one-piece. Namely, the first and second terminals are disposed on a same insulating body. Thus, the first and second terminals must be used simultaneously. In other words, the first and second terminals can not be used separately, thereby limiting its capability.